


Quattrocentotredici giorni dopo

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A very strange orderly, But twisted to my likes, Elements of SOTL, Hannibal at the BSHCI, M/M, They do a lot of other things, They talk, Will is an orderly, Will likes Hannibal a lot, hannigram AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hannibal è rinchiuso nel BSHCI da molto tempo quando un nuovo inserviente viene a sostituire Barney.





	Quattrocentotredici giorni dopo

**Author's Note:**

> Su suggerimento di  
> [JAYBRD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jayBrd/)  
> La scrittura di questa one-shot ha preso molto tempo e si è trasformata in qualcosa che non era all'inizio.  
> Come ho confessato a Jaybrd, tutto questo ha preso una piega NSFW perché Will è un porco ed io non me l'aspettavo.  
> Benedetto Will.

A Baltimora aveva conosciuto la sconfitta definitiva.

Hannibal apriva gli occhi ogni giorno verso lo scuro soffitto della sua cella e, nei primi minuti del risveglio, si concedeva il ripasso dell’ultimo suo incontro con Jack Crawford: il duello.

Hannibal aveva prevalso sull’agente; in quegli ultimi dannati secondi la vittoria era stata sua. L’aveva colpito al collo con un frammento di vetro e Crawford aveva indietreggiato annaspando, una mano premuta sulla ferita, fino a toccare la porta del ripostiglio. Ci si era accasciato contro.

Sarebbe bastato il colpo di grazia, sarebbero stati sufficienti cinque secondi di più, per un’unica stilettata al cuore.

Ma Jack era stato rapido con la pistola nascosta alla caviglia.

E aveva fatto fuoco tre volte.

Hannibal strinse gli occhi per ogni colpo ricevuto: quello che gli aveva perforato l’intestino, quello che gli aveva trapassato il petto e quello alla spalla.

Quattrocentotredici giorni rinchiuso e quattrocentotredici volte la scena si era ripetuta.

Sfortuna.

Sfortuna era la conclusione allo studio giornaliero di quanto accaduto.

Hannibal non aveva commesso errori per i quali maledire la sua situazione. Una serie di eventi sfavorevoli avevano contribuito alla sua cattura.

Baltimora aveva sconfitto la sua buona stella, sarebbe stato più giusto dire.

Si mise seduto sulla brandina cigolante; la cella attorno lo accolse con l’usuale miscuglio di odori a cui con fatica si stava abituando: disinfettante, ferro, la comparsa di muffa sul lavandino, acqua stagnante, il tessuto della sua tuta che indossava da tre giorni, il suo stesso corpo che doveva sopportare una doccia alla settimana.

Deplorevole che lui si dovesse ambientare lì dentro, deplorevole che non avrebbe mai più rivisto la luce del sole o la Primavera del Botticelli con i suoi occhi, deplorevole che il suo palato non avrebbe più assaggiato la morbida e solleticante consistenza di un fico, deplorevole che non avrebbe mai più cucinato il fegato di qualche scortese e incivile individuo indegno di continuare la sua vita.

Hannibal Lecter era costretto al confinamento, privato della sua libertà e ridotto ad un comune essere umano, mentre lì fuori la parte peggiore della società proseguiva la sua inutile esistenza.

Deplorevole.

Si alzò al richiamo della sua mente, ansiosa di compiere quelle che erano le azioni del mattino; eseguirle sanciva il trascorrere del tempo e il trascorrere del tempo era importante; la prima vera condanna dei dannati di Dante era l’immutabilità dell’Inferno, il suo essere eterno.

E lui non era all’Inferno, non ancora.

Infilò le banali calzature, andò al lavandino a sciacquare il viso, usò la toilette, lavò le mani, i denti con il ridicolo spazzolino di gomma morbida e poi attese.

Quindici minuti.

E l’assordante e stonato fragore metallico del cancello d’entrata annunciò il vero inizio della giornata; anche se nessuno degli _ospiti_ , come venivano chiamati, lì sotto, tranne lui, aveva una vaga idea di che momento del giorno potesse essere.

Miggs emise il solito lungo latrato di buongiorno e l’odore di Barney l’inserviente si mescolò agli altri.

Hannibal piegò il capo, chiuse gli occhi per affinare il senso dell’olfatto.

C’era qualcun altro con Barney, un odore più leggero, pulito; Hannibal lo associò a quello della recluta che Crawford gli aveva mandato qualche giorno prima per un colloquio: Clarice Starling.

Un odore giovane. Un uomo giovane.

Barney gli stava elencando i nomi degli ospiti e le motivazioni per cui erano rinchiusi, cella per cella. Erano solo tre, così dopo il povero Dolarhyde e Miggs…

“Dottor Lecter, buongiorno!” salutò Barney, come sempre riservandogli un trattamento ben diverso da quello riservato agli altri due.

“Buongiorno a lei, Barney,” rispose Hannibal, le mani una dentro l’altra, dietro alla schiena, in una posizione di riposo perfetta. Rivolse lo sguardo all’uomo che accompagnava Barney. Dall’aspetto trasandato, pur indossando la stessa divisa di ogni altro inserviente, sembrava appena uscito da una lunga notte insonne.

“Dottor Lecter questo è Will,” Barney optò per presentare Will a lui e non viceversa. Una sensibile dimostrazione di cortesia. Hannibal sorrise e annuì. “Si occuperà lui di quest’ala dell’Istituto d’ora in avanti.”

Will fece un gesto col capo, un piccolo inchino, senza proferire parola. La barba e i baffi appena accennati erano voluti, non incuria verso il proprio aspetto.

Hannibal proseguì lo scrutinio del nuovo arrivato, in attesa di udire Barney fare le solite raccomandazioni riguardo quella particolare cella e il suo ospite, di udirlo accennare al motivo per cui Hannibal si trovava lì, sempre con il dovuto rispetto e le giuste parole com’era solito esprimersi l’uomo.

Ma trascorsero alcuni secondi e nulla accadde.

“Deduco che tu debba lasciarci, Barney,” mormorò Hannibal per rompere la stasi, sempre fissando Will, “È davvero un peccato. Mi rincresce.”

“Anche a me dottore, mi mancheranno le nostre lunghe chiacchierate.” Barney si rivolse a Will, “Il dottor Lecter non è solo un famoso psichiatra, come saprai, ma è stato anche un chirurgo, è un filosofo, un musicista…”

Barney tralasciò tutto il resto per consegnare al nuovo arrivato un uomo invece di un mostro. Persona di buon senso, Barney, gli sarebbe mancato.

Hannibal godeva di molti ammiratori; persone che gli scrivevano lunghe lettere ossequiose, che gli mandavano doni, non sempre recapitati a lui, che gli chiedevano di scrivere articoli per le riviste di divulgazione scientifica.

Alcuni di loro erano senz’altro affetti da gravi turbe psichiche, facile dedurlo dai termini usati per rivolgersi a lui, ma altri li avrebbe definiti “normali” per i canoni di questa società. Barney lo era, e in nessuna occasione aveva mai usato scortesia nei suoi confronti o l’aveva trattato come Chilton, il direttore dell’Istituto, usava fare.

Hannibal poteva senza difficoltà indicare Barney come l’unica persona educata lì dentro.

“Will non ha bisogno di affiancamento, dottor Lecter, viene da un altro Istituto e sa molto bene come si gestisce il lavoro,” disse Barney, “Avrete modo di conoscervi.”

Barney e Will si congedarono. Will gli sorrise, prima di voltarsi per ripercorrere il lungo corridoio.

Non un sorriso di cortesia e nemmeno uno imbarazzato, un brillante sorriso in cui tutti i suoi denti erano comparsi per qualche secondo.

Molto silenzioso, il ragazzo nuovo. Forse un buon segno, dipendeva da che argomenti aveva da presentare. Non aveva un cattivo odore, migliore di quello di Barney, quindi non avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a quello.

Hannibal immaginò che Barney aspettasse di essere a dovuta distanza, prima di elencare a Will i vari accorgimenti da usare con la cella di Hannibal Lecter. Del resto il ragazzo doveva essersi chiesto perché quella cella fosse così diversa dalle altre, con le maglie più fitte, le quattro aperture sulla sinistra e il piccolo carrello per il passaggio degli oggetti.

Mai passargli oggetti appuntiti, tenersi lontano dalle maglie della cella, sempre assicurarsi di avere legato l’ospite mani e piedi, prima di entrare, mai avvicinarsi alla sua bocca, mai abbassare la guardia.

Era divertente ascoltare Chilton raccomandarsi per ogni sua visita, quasi con orgoglio, in realtà compatendo il povero malcapitato che doveva stare di fronte a quella cella. Come aveva fatto con la recluta di Crawford.

Era divertente leggere il malcelato disagio sui volti dei suoi interlocutori; un’esperienza da Hannibal mai provata prima, quando nessuno sapeva chi era e le sue vittime avevano così poco tempo per temerlo.

Forse non c’era stato nessun bisogno di dare le disposizioni a Will, perché Will sapeva già tutto di Hannibal Lecter.

Chissà che la sua iniziale idea che Will e Clarice avessero un odore molto simile non dipendesse dal fatto che anche Will veniva dalla scuderia di Crawford; un pony addestrato ad infiltrarsi per raccogliere informazioni.

 

Il giorno successivo accadde qualcosa di inusuale.

“Buongiorno dottore,” la voce assonnata lo strappò alla consueta rivisitazione mattutina della sua lotta con Jack Crawford. Hannibal voltò il viso verso le maglie di ferro della sua cella e trovò Will appoggiato ad esse con una spalla.

Non solo, ci teneva anche la faccia premuta contro, con il naso che fuoriusciva da uno dei rettangoli, le mani in tasca e l’aria di chi non aveva ascoltato tanto bene né le direttive di Chilton, né quelle di Barney.

Hannibal puntò i gomiti e sollevò il busto sulla branda. Will era il primo individuo a stupirlo da molto tempo a questa parte. Non poté negare la voglia improvvisa di alzarsi e fare quei pochi metri che lo separavano da quell’invitante naso lì pronto da strappare con un morso. Giusto per mostrargli la realtà delle cose.

Ma Will era abbastanza lontano da avere il tempo di spostarsi. E lo sapeva.

“Questa parte non mi diverte per niente, ma devo seguire le regole, la pregherei di alzarsi e mettersi in posizione, dottore,” disse ancora Will, “Sa come funziona.”

Hannibal si sollevò a sedere, prese del tempo per allungare il collo e massaggiare l’indolenzimento dato dalla scomoda branda. Si alzò e camminò verso il lato sinistro della cella.

Will si aggrappò con le dita alle maglie della grata, col viso premuto contro essa più di prima, nel tentativo di seguire meglio le sue mosse. Hannibal si arrestò a metà strada e lo guardò, aspettandosi di vederlo staccare in fretta sia testa che dita.

Will roteò gli occhi verso di lui con un divertente broncio che sembrava chiedere silenzioso perché si fosse interrotta la procedura.

Con una smorfia compiaciuta Hannibal raggiunse la postazione e Will andò a legargli mani e piedi come da regole. Non uno solo dei suoi gesti fu eseguito con la rapidità usata di solito dagli inservienti nel toccarlo, perfino da Barney. Will gli accarezzò i polsi per sollevare le maniche, poi le mani, una volta che furono ammanettate insieme, e infine le caviglie, alla ricerca del punto giusto in cui legarlo. Cosa del tutto superflua che ebbe il solo intento di cercare la pelle nuda sotto alla tuta.

Hannibal accolse la curiosa nuova procedura fissando il muro di fronte come se lo stesse studiando attentamente. Quattrocentotredici giorni in cui i suoi sensi si erano anestetizzati a causa della mancanza di stimoli. E ora il giovane inserviente sembrava aver portato con sé idee interessanti riguardo a come prendersi cura degli ospiti lì dentro.

A Hannibal tornò la voglia di strappargli qualcosa a morsi. Un orecchio, forse. Delizioso.  

Will usò le tre chiavi per aprire ed entrò nella cella.

Compì un paio di passi all’interno.

“Non stai seguendo esattamente ogni procedura,” gli fece notare Hannibal. “Ti sfugge chi sono o hai un’avversione per gli ordini dall’alto?”

Will gli passò accanto fluttuando. Dopo aver memorizzato ogni angolo della cella, lo degnò di attenzione. “Dovevo legarla, l’ho fatto,” mormorò piegando le labbra.

Ora che ce l’aveva così vicino, Hannibal poteva scorgere vera e propria delizia in quegli occhi. Come se il giovane uomo non avesse atteso altro che entrare lì dentro.

Si sedette sul tavolinetto avvitato al pavimento, avendo cura di non toccare nessuno dei disegni sopra. A mezzo metro da dove lui era legato, seduto come uno scolaretto, Will continuò a guardarlo, la bocca distesa nello stesso sorriso con cui l’aveva salutato la sera prima.

Forse non era stare lì dentro che gli interessava davvero.

Hannibal represse il suo totale sbigottimento per non rischiare di mettersi in posizione di svantaggio; l’uomo lo stava spiazzando. Tutto di lui suggeriva adorazione, eppure qualcosa metteva in allarme l’istinto di conservazione di Hannibal.

Will guardò i disegni e finalmente gli rispose, “Ho chiesto di occupare questo posto, quando ho saputo che l’altro inserviente stava per andarsene. Non hanno fatto domanda in molti,” lo informò come se quella fosse una cosa strana, “Alla fine il grande capo avrebbe scelto qualcuno a cui fare un dispetto, mentre io volevo davvero conoscerla,” Will si sporse con la testa verso di lui, “Non l’ho proprio scritto sulla domanda d’assunzione, però, così hanno scelto me,” terminò a bassa voce.

“Un altro dei…miei ammiratori?” chiese Hannibal divertito e curioso.

Will strinse le palpebre, fece scivolare gli occhi dal viso di Hannibal fin giù ai suoi piedi, e di nuovo ritornò su ai suoi occhi; fu come la carezza di una mano insaponata. Un lungo, lento apprezzamento. Non era la prima volta che Hannibal veniva lusingato da uno sguardo maschile, ma in modo così sfacciato gli era capitato solo a vent’anni.

Quest’uomo non lo stava solo spiazzando, lo stava divertendo.

E non credeva di potersi più divertire dal giorno della sua cattura.

“Più o meno,” mormorò Will. Saltò giù dal tavolo. “Lo so chi sei…” il suo tono cambiò con l’utilizzo del confidenziale _tu_. “Ma credo che se mi comporterò bene non correrò il rischio di essere divorato. Che dici?”

Fu del tutto involontaria la reazione del suo corpo; Hannibal si lasciava andare ai richiami della carne solo quando era deciso da lui e mai per istinto. Will gli aveva fatto deglutire un groppo di saliva prima con l’utilizzo del verbo _divorare_ e poi con quell’accenno del capo verso destra, ammiccante, mentre poneva la domanda. Una perfetta sottomissione ad un uomo perdipiù legato. Ragazzo brillante.

“La tua è una passione per il rischio in generale?” domandò Hannibal; la sua compostezza, affinata in anni e anni di finzione e scene recitate per una folla di indegni, non era cosa facile da padroneggiare di fronte a questo individuo.

“Devi essere il corrispettivo del base jumping in molti…aspetti della vita,” a Will scintillarono gli occhi.

“Il tasso di mortalità del base jumping non è così alto,” commentò Hannibal.

La radiosa reazione di Will alla frase rivelò che le statistiche per lui non erano un problema. Infatti gli si avvicinò di un passo.

Hannibal finse di controllare la distanza tra loro gettando un’occhiata a terra, “L’infermiera a cui ho mangiato la lingua pagherebbe per non aver avuto il tuo coraggio,” ritornò con gli occhi sul viso di Will.

“Non credo che troveresti la mia lingua così interessante, estratta dalla mia bocca,” mormorò il giovane uomo, “Ma potrebbe stare bene nella tua, per un po’...”

Hannibal scosse la testa, soffocò una risata, ma stavolta non nascose la sorpresa. “Molto bene,” dichiarò, “Non ero a conoscenza delle nuove disposizioni in materia ricreativa qui all’Istituto, ma chi sono io per contraddire Chilton? Cosa aspetti? Non mi muovo.”

Avrebbe gradito se il giovane avesse raccolto il guanto di sfida. Sapeva che avrebbe gradito, per svariati secondi, prima di strappargli per sempre la possibilità di rispondere in modo irriverente. Avrebbe concesso volentieri a Will tutto il tempo necessario per indugiare nel piacere di un bacio, prima di mangiarlo. Chissà che sapore aveva il suo sangue, che consistenza avrebbe avuto quella lingua scivolando giù per la gola…

Ma Hannibal non ci aveva contato davvero.

“Scherzi?” disse Will tirandolo fuori dalla sua fin troppo realistica fantasia. “Devo prima rendermi interessante. Te l’ho detto, lo so chi sei, non mi lascerò fare a brandelli tanto facilmente,” concluse Will. Una sua mano andò a toccare i primi bottoni della tuta. Hannibal abbassò il mento, ma le dita del giovane uomo erano troppo distanti. Will non fece una piega, anzi aprì il palmo all’altezza del cuore e premette sul punto chiudendo gli occhi.

“Sei solo un patologico, ordinario, amante del rischio,” considerò Hannibal in tono neutro, “Non ti trovo così interessante.”

“Credimi, lo farai,” affermò Will riaprendo gli occhi. Fece scivolare la mano lungo la fila di bottoni che proseguiva fino alla vita, lì si fermò senza distogliere gli occhi dal punto. “Se fossi un banale amante del rischio penso che avrei evitato di legarti,” Will sfregò il dorso della mano là dove il ventre si era fatto più soffice nel corso della lunga inattività, “Invece legato mi piaci anche di più. E se mi mettessi in ginocchio adesso e ti succhiassi fino a farti colare fuori il cervello dalle orecchie scopriresti che essere legato piace anche a te.”

Un ginocchio di Hannibal minacciò di far crollare miseramente la sua costruita indifferenza. Cercò di non sbattere le palpebre, di non deglutire, di non passarsi la lingua sulle labbra.

Quanto descritto dal giovane uomo era appena diventato quello per cui avrebbe fatto un’eccezione alla sua regola sul non lasciarsi andare. Non poteva dare la colpa ai giorni di prigionia, non era mai stato così in difficoltà per mere allusioni sessuali.

“Ancora una volta, Will,” pronunciò il suo nome per la prima volta con tono mellifluo, “Io non mi muovo da qui.”

“Oh, non tentarmi,” Will piegò il capo. Il modo in cui questo gesto gli riusciva così sensuale era da ricercare forse in quell’improvviso addolcirsi dello sguardo, o nella folta capigliatura che gli ricadeva sulla fronte, “Mi sto comportando fin troppo bene. Considerando che ho aspettato quattrocentotredici giorni,” tergiversò con le dita attorno al bottone più basso della tuta, Hannibal temette quell’attimo in più che avrebbe rivelato quanto stesse apprezzando l’assurda piega che aveva preso la mattinata.

Ma Will ritirò entrambe le mani e le mise nella tasca della divisa.

“Come ha detto Barney, avremo tempo di conoscerci,” disse Will, “E comunque ti avrò legato e tutto per me in molte altre occasioni.”

“Dove sono i responsabili della sicurezza quando hai bisogno di loro?” Hannibal recitò la frase fatta con un sorriso aleggiante sulle labbra; seguì le successive operazioni mattutine altrettanto divertito.

In più di un’occasione, tra la pulizia della stanza e la consegna del vassoio della colazione, Will si voltò a sorridergli e a fargli l’occhiolino.

Certo, morderlo sarebbe stato soddisfacente, ma forse non tanto quanto scoprire cosa avesse in mente questo curioso e creativo ragazzo.

 

 

 

Qualche sera dopo, a turno finito, Will si sedette a terra di fronte alla sua cella, a gambe incrociate e spalle basse.

“È stata una giornata sfiancante,” borbottò, “Anche grazie a lui,” col pollice indicò la cella di Miggs alla sua sinistra.

“Ho ascoltato la vostra discussione già una volta,” disse Hannibal. Stava lavorando ad una veduta aerea di Firenze. Nel permettere a Will di disturbarlo nel palazzo della sua mente, aveva tralasciato di disegnare un dettaglio. “Ed è stata una volta di troppo.”

Allontanò il disegno nella speranza che, guardandolo più tardi, l’occhio gli sarebbe caduto subito sul particolare mancante. “Non dovresti essere già a casa tua?” chiese a Will, “Siamo ampiamente oltre il tuo orario di lavoro.”

“Faccio anche il prossimo turno,” lo informò Will, “Quello notturno non è pesante e ho notato che faccio molta fatica a trovare tempo per parlare con te durante il resto del giorno, così…” Will sollevò le spalle, “Eccomi qui.”

Faceva fatica a trovare il tempo anche perché durante le operazioni di contenimento giornaliere, quando Hannibal si ritrovava legato alle sbarre, Will non era solito toccare molti altri argomenti a parte quante volte avrebbe voluto farlo venire, come l’avrebbe accarezzato e dove.

E Will aveva il coraggio di definire sfiancanti le sue giornate.

“Di cosa vorresti parlare?” Hannibal enfatizzò la domanda, seppure non avesse un briciolo di speranza che l’argomento scelto potesse interessarlo.

“Di te, di quello che facevi, come. Di che sapore ha la carne umana…”

“Ah!” Hannibal proruppe in un’unica esclamazione divertita che morì in uno sbuffo. “Non so se devo tornare alla mia iniziale idea che tu sia un poliziotto sotto una…davvero misera copertura, se devo pensare che tu sia solo molto annoiato dalla tua vita e che questo sia il tuo unico divertimento o se sentirmi insultato dai mezzi squallidi con cui tu e Chilton state pensando di indurmi a darvi qualche nuova informazione.”

Il ragazzo aveva esagerato. Peccato, se non si fosse svelato così in fretta Hannibal avrebbe potuto continuare a godere del piacevole diversivo.

“Mai pensato di fare il poliziotto, non credo di esserci portato. Ma dopo aver letto di te in effetti l’idea di ritrovarmi su una scena del crimine mi ha sfiorato più volte,” rispose Will, “Annoiato dalla mia vita?” allargò le braccia, “Ora un po’ meno ma, voglio dire… Chi non si annoierebbe qui dentro? Per quanto ti riguarda, ti ci hanno messo a forza, io ci vengo di mia spontanea volontà da sei anni. Non puoi biasimarmi se cerco svago. E Chilton è una patetica creatura che non si vergogna di essere elogiato per meriti che non ha, anzi pare compiacersi della cosa. Mi sono accertato che il posto non sia controllato, non sono un idiota.”

Non lesse un’ombra di bugia in quegli occhi, nelle movenze, nel modo in cui strascicava la voce, annoiato dalla sola idea di dover fare un discorso simile. Ma Will poteva essere più bravo di quanto pensava.

“Va bene,” acconsentì Hannibal, “Allora non dovrai far altro che aspettare che Miggs e Dolarhyde comincino a riportare i tuoi interessanti discorsi a chiunque voglia ascoltarli.”

“E chi sarebbe questo chiunque?” sbottò Will, “Chi ascolterà un maniaco sessuale che guarda caso blatera proprio sul nuovo inserviente che, niente di meno, molesta Hannibal Lecter? Credimi, al di là di queste mura, non sono qualcuno che verrebbe mai sospettato di essere attratto da un serial killer cannibale. E per quanto riguarda l’altro, Dolarhyde, ha smesso di parlare e anche solo di assomigliare ad un essere umano da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, dottore, diciamo dal giorno in cui tu e lui vi siete ritrovati uno accanto all’altro in attesa di una visita medica.”

Hannibal si concesse un mezzo sorriso al ricordo. Uno dei compiti più facili della sua vita, e almeno Dolarhyde aveva smesso con le sue lunghe litanie su sua nonna e sul Drago Rosso.

Will inarcò le sopracciglia come a chiedergli se avesse finito di fargli domande stupide.

“Quindi siamo soli,” Hannibal concluse.

“Più di quanto pensi,” la risposta di Will aveva un che di sentimentale nascosto dietro quella sua aria da cattivo ragazzo forse contraffatta, forse sincera.

“Credo tu sia alla ricerca di terapia gratis,” disse Hannibal.

“Hai di meglio da fare? Tanto sei bloccato con me comunque. Sei l’unico con cui posso parlare qui dentro. E in ogni caso io sono l’unico con cui puoi parlare tu.”

Hannibal riavvicinò il disegno.

Ecco il particolare mancante. Tratteggiò il mattone sulla parete della microscopica casa in basso a sinistra, posò carboncino e foglio un’altra volta.

“Prima di andarsene Barney mi ha detto che sono soliti non portarti rispetto qui dentro; guardie, dottori e infermieri, Chilton. Mi ha detto di fare sempre il possibile perché questo non succeda anche se a volte ad un inserviente non è consentito mettersi in mezzo,” Will parlò con tranquillità, come stesse leggendo l’elenco telefonico, “Io posso. Mettermi in mezzo.”

Hannibal lo guardò interrogativo.

“Io non sono Barney, io uso… Altri mezzi. Puoi considerarmi… Il tuo portavoce, fuori da qui,” disse Will.

“Certo,” annuì Hannibal dandogli lo stesso credito che avrebbe dato ad un bambino dell’asilo, “Allora gradirei fichi e prosciutto di Parma, grazie,” lo canzonò.

“Credevo mi avresti chiesto di ucciderti qualcuno, di punire qualcun altro, ma se ti basta quello per darmi fiducia…” incassò la testa nelle spalle.

Hannibal non sapeva in che modo definire Will: a tratti sembrava un pessimo bugiardo, a tratti uno squilibrato con nessun autocontrollo e peggio di qualunque paziente Hannibal avesse mai preso sotto la sua ala protettiva in passato.

Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscere Will ad armi pari, nel suo studio a Baltimora. O nella sua cucina.

Il giovane uomo appoggiò i palmi delle mani a terra, dietro di sé, assumendo una posizione disinvolta e infantile. “Credi in Dio, dottore?” gli chiese per cominciare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Qualche giorno dopo, all’ora di pranzo, Hannibal si trovava nella solita posizione di sicurezza, legato polsi e caviglie. Sentiva ancora il piacevole formicolio che il contatto con le dita di Will gli lasciava sempre in ricordo. Will usava accarezzargli polsi e palmi con i polpastrelli e il ripetersi del rituale era diventato così intimo che Hannibal di solito anticipava il momento con reazioni molto simili all’eccitazione. Perfino il suo cuore aumentava i battiti.

Non poteva negare che l’uomo fosse qualcosa di particolare. Doveva ancora decidere cosa fosse, ma banale di certo non era.

Hannibal aveva ancora la nuca appoggiata alla grata in uno stato simile all’oblio, mentre Will stava sistemando il suo vassoio sul tavolino con una delicatezza mai usata da nessun inserviente prima d’ora. Certo se la sua era una parte, Hannibal poteva affermare di non averlo mai visto uscire dal personaggio una singola volta.

Il solito sorriso quando incrociò gli occhi di Hannibal e poi Will uscì dalla cella chiudendo la porta.

Lo raggiunse alle spalle per togliergli le manette.

Prima le caviglie.

Poi i polsi.

Sempre poi i polsi, perché Will non mancava una sola occasione per toccarlo di nuovo, sfiorarlo.

Infatti lo trattenne per le mani, accarezzandogli i palmi coi pollici. Gli parlò in un bisbiglio che, nonostante le maglie della cella, arrivò caldo all’orecchio di Hannibal, “Fichi e prosciutto sono sotto al pasticcio di patate. So che rovinerà un po’ il sapore, ma è il meglio che sono riuscito a fare. Buon appetito.”

Gi lasciò le mani e attese che Hannibal si voltasse prima di sorridergli un’ultima volta e tornare al suo lavoro.

Come ogni volta Hannibal si guardò le mani e le sfregò l’una contro l’altra. Le annusò.

Disinfettante, sapone, dentifricio, fichi, prosciutto e patate al forno.

Non era il prosciutto che avrebbe comprato lui e quelli non erano fichi né alla giusta maturazione, né tantomeno alla giusta temperatura. Ma quello era il miglior pranzo consumato in quattrocentoventicinque giorni.

 

 

“Dovresti spiegarmi perché sei così tanto restio a parlarmi,” disse Will durante le pulizie del tardo pomeriggio. Infilò il disgustoso spazzolone chiomato nell’acqua e disinfettante e poi lo gettò, zuppo, a terra. “Anche se fossi un poliziotto… Hai una condanna a vita cosa cambia?”

Negli ultimi tempi Will era diventato più insofferente alle poche confidenze di Hannibal. Lui si era aperto così tanto, a suo dire; gli aveva raccontato della morte della madre, della fatica del padre ad occuparsi di lui, dei continui spostamenti alla ricerca di lavoro, della povertà, della sua incapacità a relazionarsi coi ragazzini della sua età, di quella rara forma di empatia che possedeva, dell’encefalite che l’aveva quasi ucciso un paio di anni prima.

Ammesso che fosse tutto vero, Will aveva avuto un’infanzia solitaria e triste, scarsissime dimostrazioni di affetto e una massa di indesiderate sensazioni che gli provenivano da ogni lato. Un soggetto che diveniva più interessante col passare dei giorni.

“A Chilton cambierebbe tutto. Nuovi spunti per qualcuno dei suoi libri altrimenti patetici. Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare un gioco che possa tornargli utile,” Hannibal parlò verso il soffitto e a voce alta come non era solito fare nemmeno quando riceveva visite.

Will ridacchiò divertito all’improvviso cambio di volume. Passò lo straccio a filo del muro, con lentezza e meticolosità per prendersi più tempo possibile davanti alla sua cella.

“Così mi sarei messo d’accordo con Chilton perché lui registri le nostre conversazioni in cui di base io ti dico quanta voglia ho di prendertelo in bocca e ti racconto la mia vita…” Will si appoggiò al bastone di legno guardando verso la cella di sottecchi, “Non puoi credere che sia così idiota, penso di meritarmi considerazione maggiore.”

Oh, Will la meritava, solo non così palese e non così in fretta.

“E la storia del poliziotto comunque non mi è chiara. Se fossi un poliziotto sotto copertura chi mi avrebbe mandato? E per fare cosa?” Will riprese la pulizia, se così si poteva definire, del pavimento. Si bloccò di nuovo come folgorato.

“Jack Crawford!” esclamò. “Tu pensi che io sia in qualche modo legato ai colloqui che hai con quella… Clara, Clarice… Clarice!” Will schioccò le dita soddisfatto.

“Un colloquio solo. E come sai che l’ha mandata Jack Crawford?” domandò Will.

“Oh no, i colloqui adesso sono due,” Will sollevò indice e medio sulla sua testa. “Ho letto il suo nome sull’agendina di Chilton, ieri, mentre sistemavo la sua scrivania. Clarice qualcosa, per conto di Jack Crawford, data e ora… Non l’avevo subito collegato a te, ma adesso mi sono ricordato che è l’agente che ti ha preso, quello a cui hai tagliato la gola.”

“Colpito. Se l’avessi tagliato a quest’ora non mi manderebbe reclute alla ricerca di informazioni che non posseggo,” aggiunse a beneficio di Will, perché gli fosse chiaro una volta di più che non si fidava di lui. “Quando sarebbe l’appuntamento?”

“Fra due giorni, ma non ti hanno chiesto se sei d’accordo prima?”

“Contano sul fatto che io non abbia niente di più divertente da fare,” rispose Hannibal. “O Buffalo Bill li sta facendo davvero impazzire.”

“Vedi?” Will allargò le braccia, allontanando il bastone dal corpo, “Non sanno che io ti fornisco tutto l’intrattenimento di cui hai bisogno.”

Rise e Hannibal si sentì di fargli eco con qualcosa di simile ad un verso divertito. Il giovane uomo non aveva tutti i torti.

Will appoggiò il bastone alla parete e si avvicinò alle sbarre della cella, ci infilò le dita dentro come già fatto altre volte. “Non è del tutto nociva questa ricerca di aiuto da parte loro, vero dottore?”

L’utilizzo della terza persona plurale, come se _loro_ fossero un nemico comune, non suonava male alle orecchie di Hannibal.

“Voglio dire…” mosse una spalla, “Anche solo far credere di avere informazioni può giocare a tuo favore,” Will si perse a guardare un punto all’interno della cella, come fosse in piena riflessione.

 

 

 

Un paio di mattine dopo, senza che Will lo avvertisse, Hannibal trovò fichi e prosciutto nascosti nel vassoio. Stavolta due qualità diverse, segno che non fossero rimanenze di quanto offertogli la prima volta.

Nel pomeriggio il colloquio con la Starling ci fu davvero.

La giovane donna aveva dovuto subire gli squallidi commenti di Miggs, come già al loro primo incontro, ma non si era fatta intimidire né dal posto né dalle persone. Hannibal considerò la possibilità che la recente scomparsa della moglie di Crawford avesse lasciato il posto a questa giovane arrivista, tanto ansiosa di compiacere il capo da rischiare la sanità mentale entrando lì dentro.

Tutta la sollecitudine per avere un colloquio con lui alla fine dipendeva dal rapimento della figlia del governatore. Credevano fosse ad opera di Buffalo Bill e da lì la necessità di avere il parere dello psichiatra/serial killer Hannibal Lecter in proposito.

Chissà cosa sarebbe successo a rivelare loro che Buffalo Bill era stato un suo paziente? Cosa che si sarebbe guardato bene dal fare, per il momento. C’era tempo, James non avrebbe ucciso subito la ragazza.

 

“Jack Crawford non si fa il lavoro sporco da solo,” fu la considerazione di Will a tarda sera, seduto con le spalle appoggiate alla parete di fronte alla sua cella. Una piacevole ricorrenza nelle loro giornate, ormai. “Chissà che non abbia paura di guardarti in faccia di nuovo dopo quello che gli hai fatto. Non lo trovi soddisfacente?” Terminata la frase, Will lo inchiodò con un altro dei suoi sguardi intensi.

Quella zona d’ombra nell’animo di Will certe volte emergeva così splendidamente che Hannibal era tentato di credere a qualunque cosa uscisse da quelle labbra. Se Will era davvero chi faceva vedere solo a lui, sarebbe stato il compagno perfetto.

Un peccato non averlo conosciuto fuori di lì, prima.

Hannibal rimase in silenzio, pensieroso, a scandagliare quell’espressione sfacciata.

“Mi chiedo come tu faccia a nasconderti così bene in mezzo a loro,” disse Hannibal, ammettendo come possibile la natura oscura di Will.

“Non mi nascondo poi tanto,” Will fece spallucce. Gli sorrise come ringraziandolo di avergli dato questo breve attimo di fiducia. “Solo il poco necessario. Il resto fanno finta di non vederlo e sai perché? Sono l’unico che non ha paura ad avvicinarsi a te e me lo lasciano fare volentieri. Non mi daranno mai fastidio, perché se me ne vado io dovranno cercarsi qualcun altro e quel qualcuno chiederà un salario più alto, delle indennità, meno contatto possibile con te e protezioni per ogni singola azione che dovrà compierti accanto. Io ho accettato per una paga minima e non ho chiesto niente. Pensano che io sia stupido e che si stanno approfittando di me…” non terminò la frase ma il suo viso diede ad intendere chi, secondo Will, si stava prendendo gioco di chi.

“Così siamo bloccati insieme a vita, eh?” sospirò Hannibal. Non gli venne altro da dire, ammise solo con se stesso il suo desiderio di arrendersi a Will.

“Cercherò di essere una buona compagnia,” mormorò Will prima che fosse stabilito il ritiro per la notte.

 

 

Due cose lo colpirono al risveglio la mattina dopo. La rivisitazione della lotta con Jack Crawford nel palazzo della sua mente non stava avvenendo, come se quell’ala del palazzo fosse stata al momento oscurata.

E una delle classiche crisi di Miggs era riuscita ad attirare la sua attenzione. Di solito il vicino di cella gli risultava indifferente come vino scadente, ma quella mattina no.

Questo perché l’udito gli fece registrare la voce di Will, in mezzo alle urla di Miggs.

Cosa che non aveva mai fatto, Hannibal si attaccò alle sbarre della cella per controllare.

Di sbieco gli riuscì di scorgere Will, di fronte alla cella di Miggs. Aveva un’espressione disgustata, mentre si puliva il viso col dorso di una manica. Non fosse bastato ad Hannibal vedere Will pulirsi e non fosse bastata la sua conoscenza della natura indecorosa di Miggs, l’odore di ciò che Miggs aveva gettato su Will era inconfondibile.

 

 

Quando Will arrivò infine per le attività del mattino, con un’ora di ritardo, Hannibal poté sentire ancora l’odore di Miggs su di lui, nonostante il disinfettante e il sapone.

Will si riferì all’accaduto come alla solita cosa disgustosa a cui ci si doveva sottoporre di tanto in tanto quando si lavorava in mezzo ai pazzi, ma Hannibal trovò le consuete carezze che Will gli elargì su braccia e mani meno intense e meno piacevoli, dato l’odore sgradevole che ancora aleggiava tra loro.

La sera stessa Hannibal attese che tutte le luci fossero spente e per la prima volta chiamò per nome il suo vicino di cella attirandolo in una lunga, lunghissima conversazione.

 

Il mattino successivo la cella di Miggs fu sgomberata, dopo che il medico ne constatò il decesso.

Non servirono tutte le accese rimostranze di Will a riguardo, l’inserviente del turno di notte disse a Chilton che aveva trovato Lecter a parlare con Miggs in più di un’occasione, che aveva dovuto dire loro di mettersi a dormire, e che non c’era stato verso di convincerli.

A Chilton non servì molto di più per decretare tre giorni d’isolamento per Hannibal; il che non significava un cambio di cella, ma solo il trasferimento momentaneo di Dolarhyde da un’altra parte e l’abbandono di quell’ala dell’Istituto.

Will gli mancò più del cibo.

Sarebbe potuto andare avanti a mangiare pane e acqua per mesi, l’aveva fatto quando era piccolo, avrebbe potuto rifarlo adesso, ma non poter vedere Will fu la vera tortura. E Chilton nemmeno sapeva di avergliela inflitta.

Aveva solo spedito Will ad occuparsi di Dolarhyde e questo aveva automaticamente escluso Will dai suoi contatti.

Nient’altro gli mancava quanto lui, nemmeno la sua dignità.

 

 

Hannibal sentì l’odore di Will al quarto giorno, dopo una notte trascorsa a considerare che quello era l’inferno: non sapere che ora fosse, quando sarebbe finito, quando avrebbe rivisto Will.

“Ehi, ciao,” lo salutò Will dalla porta della cella. La sua voce era saporita, più che melodica. Con una parola lo ripagò di tutto il pane raffermo mangiato in quei giorni. “Ti sono mancato?”

“Il dottor Chilton si è stufato prima o sono davvero trascorsi tre giorni?” Hannibal sorvolò sulla domanda, alla quale non avrebbe mai risposto.

“A dire il vero questo è il quinto,” lo informò Will, “Quasi giunto al termine.”

Lo stupì più la sua incapacità di tenere conto del tempo che trascorreva che il sapere quanto ne fosse trascorso davvero. La mancanza di Will l’aveva confuso, aveva indotto la sua mente a pensare a lui e lui soltanto. Il tempo non aveva avuto importanza se non in relazione a lui.

“L’hai fatto per me?” chiese Will roco. “Lo so che non mi risponderai e non voglio che tu lo faccia, ma di Miggs non ti è mai importato nulla e se l’hai fatto devi averlo fatto per me. Ed io sono…” Will respirò a fondo, le dita aggrappate alla grata sembravano in procinto di accartocciare il ferro, “Dire che sono lusingato è poco. La tua cortesia non passerà inosservata.”

Hannibal tentò di carpire qualche informazione in più dal suo viso, ma gli fu impossibile.

“Ti porto la colazione o vuoi prima andare alle docce?” Will sorrise divertito alla sua reazione stupita.

Le docce erano territorio di medici e infermieri, in collaborazione con guardie armate e una sfilza di misure di sicurezza. Non il compito degli inservienti.

“Credo che ci sia stato un ammutinamento generale dopo l’idea di Chilton di metterti in isolamento. Quasi nessuno vuole avere a che fare con un dottor Lecter irritato,” dichiarò Will.

“Tu sì, invece,” Hannibal si accertò di aver capito.

“Sono un ragazzo coraggioso,” mormorò Will, “E inoltre mi piace l’idea di tenerti d’occhio mentre ti fai la doccia.”

 

 

Sembrava essere tornato tutto alla normalità, finché l’inserviente che doveva prendere servizio dopo Will non urlò dal fondo del corridoio.

“Cazzo! Will corri! Corri a chiamare la sicurezza, dobbiamo aprire la cella di Dolarhyde!” l’inserviente, che riconobbe essere Rick, camminò avanti e indietro di fronte alla cella di Francis, Hannibal poté constatarne la profonda frustrazione nel non poter far nulla finché Will non avesse avvertito la sicurezza.

“Merda… Se è morto ci toccherà il doppio del lavoro,” disse Rick fra i denti.

Non fu complicato seguire gli eventi successivi, anche solo con l’udito. Francis si era tagliato le vene, Francis era morto, Francis doveva essersi impadronito di quel pezzo di plastica dura nel corso dei giorni trascorsi nell’altra cella, quella sotto minore sorveglianza.

In pratica, a tarda sera di quello stesso giorno, Hannibal si ritrovava completamente solo in quell’ala sotterranea dell’Istituto.

Accolse la comparsa di Chilton di fronte alla sua cella con un’espressione di finta, gradita sorpresa.

“Non farmi quella faccia, Hannibal,” sbottò subito Chilton, “Due uno dietro l’altro e guarda caso proprio dopo che ti abbiamo fatto lo sgarbo di mandarti la Starling a colloquio. Dolarhyde non posso provarlo...”

“Neanche Miggs,” lo interruppe Hannibal, “Ma questo non ti ha impedito di sfogare la tua frustrazione su di me.”

Chilton, le mani nelle tasche di quei suoi pantaloni ruggine, di uno dei peggiori completi che possedeva e si ostinava ad indossare, tamburellò la punta del piede a terra; si rivolse al fondo del corridoio, “Will!”

L’arrivo di Will fece sentire Hannibal in una curiosa situazione di vantaggio palese solo a lui, ma molto rinfrancante.

“Per sicurezza perquisiscilo, per favore, e perquisisci tutta la stanza,” disse Chilton non guardando Will in faccia.

“Non sono la sicurezza, signore…” iniziò Will.

“Non importa, se ha qualcosa da nascondere e se c’entra con la morte di Dolarhyde è a me che dovrà rispondere,” Chilton si allontanò prima ancora di terminare le consegne, “E riporta a me personalmente, Will.”

“La perquisizione corporale deve essere completa?” urlò dietro a Chilton. Sogghignò e tornò subito serio, segno che Chilton doveva essersi voltato verso di lui.

“Limitati ad una esterna. Per l’altra possiamo attendere il prossimo giorno di doccia,” rispose Chilton.

Will attese di vedere scomparire Chilton prima di parlare.

“Non ha un solo motivo per richiedere la tua perquisizione, vuole solo farti un dispetto,” disse Will.

“In teoria lo sta facendo anche a te. E a se stesso. Qualunque cosa succedesse in un’operazione compiuta da personale non autorizzato sarebbe un suo problema,” ribatté Hannibal. “Deve fidarsi molto di te.”

“Non è fiducia è comodità,” disse Will. “Chissà se usa metodi così poco ortodossi anche quando parla coi suoi pazienti.”

“È un bene che tu non abbia nessuna intenzione di eseguire l’ordine, quindi,” commentò Hannibal.

“No, è bene che tu ti giri e metti mani e piedi in posizione, perché se tu pensi che io mi perda un’occasione del genere dopo che non ti vedo da giorni hai sbagliato di grosso.”

Will gli sorrise malizioso, “Sono qui per renderti l’esperienza piacevole. Pensa se avesse chiesto alla guardia… Lenny, di perquisirti. E ora ci fosse qui lui sudato, con la divisa macchiata di maionese e i capelli lavati il mese scorso a metterti le mani addosso.”

Hannibal riconobbe il lato positivo della situazione con un cenno del capo. Andò a sistemarsi dove Will l’avrebbe ammanettato senza ulteriori rimostranze perché era curioso.

Prima grande verità: le azioni di Will lo incuriosivano.

La seconda verità era che i momenti in cui Will lo toccavano erano diventati troppo brevi già da qualche tempo. Prolungarli sarebbe stato pericoloso e piacevole.

“Se ti ferissi potresti andare a denunciare Chilton e ti pagherebbero bene,” suggerì Hannibal. “E Chilton sarebbe con tutta probabilità allontanato da qui, con mia immensa gioia.”

Will gli assicurò le mani dietro alla schiena. “Sì, ottimo piano, peccato che ci andresti di mezzo anche tu. Quindi tieni la bocca a posto. Beh, non serve che ti sforzi,” Will si rialzò dopo avergli assicurato le caviglie, “Non ho intenzione di avvicinarmi ai tuoi denti in ogni caso.”

Mentre Will apriva la cella ed entrava, Hannibal si chiese tra sé e sé se questo senso di stordimento generale potesse essere paragonato all’attesa che precedeva il sesso. Gli stava succedendo qualcosa di molto simile a ciò che provava quando, dopo aver ucciso la sua vittima, pregustava tutto ciò che seguiva fino al piacere finale dato dal cibarsi di essa.

Chiuso lì dentro era un’emozione che aveva messo in conto di non poter provare mai più.

Will gli si mise davanti immobile; gli sembrò un’eternità così snervante che dovette trattenersi dal chiedergli cosa aspettasse a cominciare.

Poi finalmente il giovane uomo gli appoggiò le mani sulle braccia e Hannibal sentì le spalle cascare, come se avesse trattenuto il respiro fino all’esatto momento in cui Will l’aveva toccato.

La carezza di Will partì dai gomiti e si fermò alle spalle. Poi sembrò ripensarci e ripassò sugli stessi punti con più decisione. Era pur sempre una perquisizione. Fu proprio quello il pensiero che trapelò dalla sua faccia divertita.

Era accattivante il modo in cui Will si teneva alla giusta distanza dal suo viso, proteggendosi da un suo possibile morso; era insieme lusinghiero e sensuale, questo suo adorarlo pur temendolo. Hannibal si assicurò di seguire con gli occhi ogni movimento della sue mani perché l’uomo avesse timore di lui ogni secondo.

Una volta controllate le braccia Will scese a tastare dalle ascelle ai fianchi, un lento massaggio delle dita che non aveva nulla da invidiare alla meticolosa perquisizione che aveva subito il giorno del suo arresto. Will si morsicò un labbro passando il palmo della mano dal fianco al ventre. “Me ne sto approfittando un po’ troppo?” domandò. “Devo smettere?”

Consultando i suoi sensi, Hannibal scoprì, con non grande sorpresa, che l’idea che Will si fermasse ora gli risultava insopportabile. Ma non credeva che continuare senza giungere ad una conclusione l’avrebbe saziato. Non era sicuro nemmeno che concludere sarebbe servito a qualcosa.

Appoggiò la testa contro le sbarre e sospirò. Non c’era molto da nascondere o da fingere adesso. Il suo corpo non era più sotto il suo controllo, era sotto quello di Will.

“Non credo che smetterò,” continuò Will, la sua mano scese su una coscia, “Ma io so meglio di chiunque altro che con la morte di Dolarhyde non c’entri niente.”

Hannibal raddrizzò il collo per guardarlo negli occhi. Dopo un lungo silenzio chiese, “Perché l’hai ucciso?” in un respiro.

Will sollevò una spalla facendogli un’altra lunga carezza da fianco a coscia, “Volevo farti vedere quanto sono bravo.”

“Come?” a quanto pareva non riusciva più a parlare se non in sussurri.

“L’hanno lasciato solo con me per troppo tempo. Io mi annoio in fretta. E poi volevo ricambiare il tuo regalo: Miggs.”

Hannibal gli fissò le labbra lucide e rosee, da quella bocca stavano uscendo parole che non avrebbe immaginato mai potessero uscire da nessun essere umano. Era dunque un suo pari colui che gli stava davanti? Un degno compagno con cui condividere il cammino in questo mondo?

“Ho voglia di baciarti,” dissero ancora quelle labbra. Hannibal strinse gli occhi sia alla frase udita, sia alla carezza tra le gambe che gli rese insopportabile il caldo afoso in cui era piombata quella cella.

Will si inginocchiò di fronte a lui. Fece scorrere le dita nell’interno coscia e intorno all’attaccatura della gamba, dolorosamente lontano da dove Hannibal avrebbe voluto la pressione della sua mano.

La tuta leggera, se mai era servita in quel senso, ora non nascondeva più nulla di quanto Hannibal stava provando dal momento in cui Will aveva cominciato.

“Sono riuscito a rendere la cosa piacevole,” commentò Will. Tracciò il contorno dell’erezione con due dita.

“Non abbastanza,” Hannibal lo guardò dall’alto con la testa abbassata su una spalla e i denti in parte scoperti in un mezzo ringhio inappagato.

Lo sguardo di Will cambiò così rapidamente, da scanzonato a serio, che Hannibal pensò alla sua rara forma di empatia che gli gettava addosso costantemente le emozioni degli altri.

Se Will leggeva bene la sua emozione adesso, allora doveva appena essersi calato in puro desiderio. Infatti con mani tremanti andò ad aprire gli ultimi bottoni della tuta; bastarono quelli e poche altre mosse a liberarlo.

Hannibal non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pregustare ciò che sarebbe avvenuto, perché Will lo prese in bocca con tale foga che non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo.

Per quanto vedere se stesso sparire tra quelle labbra fosse idilliaco, Hannibal preferì chiudere gli occhi e focalizzarsi sul resto: sull’umido suono ritmico emesso dalla lingua di Will, su quello ovattato proveniente dal fondo della sua gola ogni volta che si spingeva contro di lui, sul loro odore ormai mescolato insieme e sulla deliziosa stretta delle mani di Will ai suoi glutei.  

Will non si fermò, non lo tormentò né lo fece attendere. La conclusione arrivò rapida, ma non per questo meno soddisfacente. Will si aggrappò ai suoi polsi lasciando Hannibal libero di spingersi nella sua bocca fino al raggiungimento dell’agognato orgasmo.

Hannibal riaprì gli occhi in tempo per vedere Will ingoiare, mentre lento lo lasciava uscire dalla sua bocca.

Sulle labbra le tracce di quanto appena fatto e ai lati della bocca la rosea irritazione dalle frizione con la sua pelle. Se fosse stato slegato Hannibal gli avrebbe divorato le labbra e per una volta non nel significato letterale del termine.

Will lo ricompose prima di alzarsi in piedi. Si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi, mosse le gambe indolenzite. Si allontanò camminando a ritroso e si sedette sulla sedia accanto al tavolo.

Senza dire nulla sbottonò la casacca della divisa, slacciò i pantaloni, si impugnò e con poche carezze si soddisfò. Tutto di fronte a Hannibal, che lo guardò a bocca socchiusa, mentre inarcava la schiena e buttava la testa indietro scosso e contratto, l’estremo piacere palpabile in ogni suo minimo movimento.

Il contatto visivo tra loro che seguì questo fu di nuovo qualcosa di estremamente intimo; Hannibal l’avrebbe voluto alla sua tavola a cibarsi con lui di uno dei suoi piatti. Quella sarebbe stata l’unica altra occasione tanto intima quanto questa.

Will si pulì con una delle salviette che Hannibal usava quando sfumava i disegni a carboncino. Un paio di righe nere comparvero sul petto ancora ansimante di Will.

“Sarà…” Will si guardò allargando le braccia, “Meglio che mi cambi prima di fare rapporto al capo,” rise.

In uno stupido pensiero troppo degenere perfino per i suoi canoni, Hannibal desiderò che Will lasciasse l’asciugamano dov’era. Lo portò via con sé, invece.

Nel togliergli le manette e salutarlo accarezzò e toccò Hannibal come sempre, così Hannibal si accontentò di avere il suo odore sulle mani per il resto della giornata.

 

 

La visita della recluta di Crawford appena ricevuta l’aveva lasciato stranito, questa volta.

Tutti quegli accenni frettolosi a quanto utile sarebbe stato il suo aiuto, qualsiasi fosse l’informazione in suo possesso, gli erano sembrati più che semplici supposizioni.

La Starling aveva mascherato malissimo la sua fretta fino a quel momento e poi tutto d’un tratto gli era sembrata più calma; che il corpo della figlia del governatore fosse già stato trovato?

Quindi che fretta c’era?

No, Will l’avrebbe informato di una svolta del genere.

Doveva esserci sotto altro.

Non era un giorno designato, quello, e l’ordine che diede Chilton di fare accompagnare Hannibal alle docce fu anche più inatteso del comportamento della Starling.

Per il trasferimento al locale docce arrivarono due guardie e Will. Nessuno si preoccupava troppo quando Will doveva entrare nella sua cella, ma se Hannibal Lecter deambulava per l’Istituto allora si prendevano molte più precauzioni.

Compresa la dannata maschera, brillante trovata di Chilton.

A Hannibal vennero come di consueto legate le mani, i piedi con una catena tanto lunga quanto bastava per compiere piccoli passi e gli venne coperta la bocca con una specie di museruola che gli permetteva giusto di respirare e parlare con la stessa chiarezza di una persona imbavagliata.

Una guardia dietro, una davanti e Will al fianco che lo stringeva ad un gomito, ogni tanto con più forza per farlo voltare verso di lui e sorridergli, giunsero al grande locale docce.

I due uomini della sicurezza, uno mai visto prima, temevano di maneggiarlo nonostante le catene e nonostante la maschera. Hannibal poté sorridere di loro senza nemmeno essere notato.

Agli ospiti più pericolosi veniva lasciata la dignità di lavarsi da soli, ma non senza le dovute precauzioni. Hannibal offrì i polsi per l’operazione di routine: essere assicurato ai ganci della parete della doccia per avere la possibilità di muoversi con libertà e raggiungere ogni parte del corpo.

I due uomini fecero tutto di fretta, troppo di fretta.

“Siamo qui fuori se hai bisogno,” disse uno dei due girandosi verso Will.

Quando furono lasciati soli, Will scosse la testa, “Ok, quello nuovo…”

Hannibal liberò facilmente una mano, si staccò dal gancio alla parete.

“Non è molto…” Will proseguì; gli dava le spalle senza accorgersi di nulla. Bene.

Hannibal tolse la maschera. La buttò a terra.

Al rumore Will si voltò.

Vederlo sgranare gli occhi, indietreggiare, boccheggiare… Hannibal dovette ammettere senza vergogna la scossa che gli passò lungo la schiena e che si trasformò nella stessa identica eccitante sensazione dell’ultimo incontro avuto con Will.

Il giovane uomo si ritrovò premuto contro la parete della doccia. Strizzò gli occhi quando Hannibal aderì a lui e pose la bocca nel punto in cui collo e spalla di Will si incontravano in un’invitante curva.

Prima gli strofinò i denti sulla pelle, poi parlò. “Quanta paura ancora hai di me, Will?” Lo annusò per darsi una risposta da solo.

La paura c’era. A fare da sottofondo ad un odore che era molto più simile a quello di chi si sta per buttare da un palazzo con un paracadute. L’amante del rischio Will non aspettava altro che un caso fortuito portasse a quanto appena accaduto. Se l’avesse preparato lui non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, così era adrenalina pura.

“Una… Fottuta paura,” Will sorrise nervoso, sembrava voler passare attraverso il muro. Ancora cercava di indietreggiare.

Fottuta.

No, eppure fottuta paura non era quello che stava annusando Hannibal.

“Credi di non esserti reso così interessante da risparmiarti la stessa fine dell’infermiera? Cosa fa lei adesso, un corso per imparare l’alfabeto dei segni?” Hannibal ricordò sarcastico. Attese la risposta di Will spostando la bocca sulle sue labbra, la strofinò contro.

Will deglutì serrando le mascelle, sul subito. Guardò Hannibal negli occhi e deglutì di nuovo. “Credo che alla fine lo scorpione pungerà la rana,” disse Will infine schiudendo le labbra il meno possibile.

“Tu sei certo di questo,” affermò Hannibal, “Ma ti piace non sapere quando e come.”

Will annuì a scatti, come se l’affermazione assumesse via via più significato mentre si guardavano negli occhi.

“Vuoi scoprire se questo è il giorno?” domandò Hannibal.

Il respiro di Will si fece più irregolare del giorno in cui l’aveva visto accarezzarsi e darsi piacere da solo seduto sulla sedia nella sua cella. Lento schiuse le labbra e allo stesso tempo serrò gli occhi.

Ogni fibra del corpo di Hannibal gridava in presenza di quest’uomo, gli era già stato difficile padroneggiare tutto questo self control nel porgli quelle domande e desiderava quella bocca dal giorno in cui gli aveva parlato la prima volta, solo in modo diverso.

Afferrò Will alla nuca facendogli emettere un gemito di sorpresa al contatto brusco con la sua bocca. E un altro lungo mugolio alla prima lenta e sensuale carezza della sua lingua.

Se aveva desiderato baciarlo prima, quest’unico gesto fece esplodere la testa di Hannibal nel solo unico e disperato bisogno di assaporare tutto di quella bocca che l’aveva portato al piacere con insaziabile voluttà.

Quando sentì Will rilassarsi tra le sue braccia gli prese delicatamente tra i denti il labbro superiore e lo sentì tendersi di nuovo.

“Mh!” sussultò Will stringendogli entrambi i gomiti tra le dita. Hannibal aumentò la pressione.

“Nononono,” ansimò Will avvolgendolo con le braccia attorno al collo, “Ti prego…” riuscì ad implorare mentre con la punta della lingua lo invitava a continuare. Lo leccò sul mento, cercò di fargli lasciare la presa sul labbro con un languido mormorio e Hannibal riprese a baciarlo.

Will rispose lasciandosi andare, preso dal loro abbraccio più che dalla situazione pericolosa. Hannibal lo sentì aggrapparsi e stringere, la voglia crescente di raggiungere il piacere questa volta potendolo toccare ovunque.

Hannibal lo allontanò inchiodandolo al petto con una mano; due strattoni e gli sbottonò i pantaloni bianchi della divisa. Gli sorrise scoprendo i denti e si abbassò sulle ginocchia avendo cura di tenere la bocca aperta su di lui lungo la linea dei bottoni della casacca.

Chiuse la bocca attorno alla punta, quando lo ebbe di fronte al viso. Lo impugnò, si leccò le labbra e inarcò le sopracciglia. Will lo stava guardando con le braccia messe in una posizione di allerta molto comica; come fosse pronto ad allontanargli la testa se Hannibal si fosse azzardato a mordere.

“Credo che non servirebbe nemmeno cavarmi un occhio, nell’eventualità,” Hannibal lo accarezzò, la bocca premuta sulla pelle umida. Provò a tirarla coi denti e Will li sentì tanto da singhiozzare e perdere l’equilibrio. Scivolò contro il muro e dritto sotto Hannibal che gli fu sopra; lo tenne fermo con un braccio attorno alla vita e uno su una gamba.

Che Will fosse eccitato dal pericolo non era stata una considerazione fatta tanto per fare. Ne aveva la conferma ora che l’aveva tra le labbra e stava già venendo, con una mano premuta contro la bocca, il busto mezzo voltato sul pavimento come se stesse cercando di sfuggirgli e all’ultimo momento non ci fosse riuscito, trovandosi costretto a sottostare.

L’intrico di braccia e gambe e l’assurda posizione in cui Will concluse fecero sorridere Hannibal; questa era la prima esperienza da uomo semilibero che aveva, senza braccia e mani legate, senza maschera, e fuori dalla sua cella. Avrebbe immaginato tutto tranne questo.

Hannibal aveva ancora tra le braccia il suo solerte inserviente tuttofare, ora riverso con la schiena a terra, la braccia aperte e sul viso un’espressione tra l’estatico e il confuso, curiosa e divertente.

Will sollevò la testa per guardarlo, “Ti sei liberato per questo?” ansimò.

“Non mi sono dovuto sforzare, ero già libero. Non ti avvali di grandi collaboratori,” ribatté Hannibal.

Will fece una smorfia di disappunto, “Ed io che credevo che ti fossi letteralmente strappato alle catene per cercare di sbranarmi.”

“Non sfidare troppo la tua fortuna, Will,” Hannibal si mise a sedere, mentre Will si riabbottonava i pantaloni e si toccava le labbra, forse alla ricerca di tagli e sangue visibili.

“Che vuoi fare adesso? Che…?” Will indicò loro, per terra, la doccia, le catene.

“Ora mi faccio la doccia e prima di chiamare i tuoi amici mi leghi esattamente come prima,” spiegò Hannibal.

“Ok,” Will annuì al piano. Gli si increspò la fronte. “Cioè… Tutto qui?” aggiunse un filino deluso.

“Hai altro da proporre?”

Will sollevò un sopracciglio in risposta come se la risposta a quella domanda fosse scontata.

Diversi minuti dopo Hannibal accolse di buon grado quanto suggerito da Will e fece una doccia più rapida del previsto, dato il tempo speso a fare altro.

Asciutto e rivestito, Hannibal si abbassò a riprendere la maschera, ma Will gliela tolse di mano. Avvolse una manetta attorno ad un suo polso, aggirò Hannibal e chiuse anche l’altra. Gli si mise di fronte e gli diede un lungo bacio a bocca chiusa prima di coprirlo con la maschera e stringerne le cinghie dietro alla nuca.

Un altro bacio stavolta sulla grata metallica che ora schermava la bocca di Hannibal.

L’avrebbe maledetto ad alta voce, volentieri. Hannibal non aveva mai ricevuto un bacio più frustrante e allo stesso tempo promettente in vita sua.

Come avrebbe resistito ad averlo così solo una volta ogni tanto quando già cominciava a desiderare di poterlo stringere tra le braccia per ore?

 

 

Hannibal ripensò proprio a quel suo desiderio la mattina successiva, quando fu svegliato da una faccia nuova che si presentò come Neal.

Neal si affrettò in ogni suo compito senza rivolgergli la parola.

Alle domande di Hannibal su Will, Neal rispose che non ne sapeva nulla, lui era stato mandato lì senza ulteriori spiegazioni.

Col passare dei giorni quella che era solo confusione si trasformò in irritazione e successivamente in rabbia.

A fine settimana Hannibal era pronto a fare del male a Neal, qualunque cosa purché qualcuno venisse a dirgli che ne era di Will. O per farlo tornare.

Chilton arrivò da lui prima che Hannibal mettesse in pratica il suo desiderio.

“Ti trasferiamo, Hannibal,” nemmeno si annunciò prima dell’affermazione, “Crawford ha ottenuto un permesso speciale a quanto pare da piani molto alti. Per quanto io mi sia opposto il mio potere finisce qui,” Chilton si strinse nelle spalle. “Sarà fatto tutto nel giro di questo pomeriggio, hanno una dannata fretta,” continuò Chilton, “Io la vedo in positivo. Almeno potrò usare quest’ala dell’Istituto per qualcosa di più utile.”

“Dove?” fu l’unica domanda di Hannibal.

“Non ne ho la minima idea e non è un problema mio da quando Crawford si è messo in mezzo, che se la veda lui con te. L’ultima volta è andata così bene…” considerò Chilton.

 _Non bene quanto speravo_ , pensò Hannibal.

“Sai cosa penso?” disse Chilton incrociando le braccia, “Penso che tu abbia riempito di fandonie quella recluta e che Crawford ci sia cascato. Ora pensano che tu sappia qualcosa su Buffalo Bill e all’improvviso sei il loro preferito. Almeno cerca di non fare ammazzare quella ragazza, la figlia del governatore, potrebbero finalmente concederti un’ora d’aria al giorno, al guinzaglio, se per merito tuo prendono quell’assassino.”

Chilton si voltò per andarsene.

“Che fine ha fatto l’inserviente? Quello che… C’era prima?” chiese ad alta voce Hannibal. Quasi stava abbandonando l’idea che Chilton rispondesse, quando l’uomo tornò addirittura sui suoi passi, più vicino alla sua cella di quanto fosse mai stato.

“Devi aver associato anche tu tutto questo movimento all’improvvisa scomparsa del nostro Will, vero?” Chilton alzò i palmi al cielo in segno di completa ignoranza. “Regolari dimissioni, non ci deve niente, il resto sono affari suoi. E magari tuoi. Magari hai parlato un po’ troppo anche con lui.”

No, Hannibal non ci aveva affatto pensato.

Non aveva associato l’idea del trasferimento a Will neanche per un secondo.

Doveva essere del tutto impazzito per non aver messo i pezzi insieme all’istante.

 

 

Will occupò i suoi pensieri quando arrivò la sicurezza per scortarlo fuori dall’Istituto. Will occupò i suoi pensieri mentre gli uomini raccoglievano quanto era suo di diritto nella cella e lo trasportavano via con lui. Will occupò i suoi pensieri durate il viaggio sul furgone blindato, infilato in una camicia di forza, legato mani e piedi, la maschera a coprire la bocca, e dentro una gabbia chiusa da tre grossi lucchetti.

A sera, nella sua nuova provvisoria residenza, una cella quattro metri per tre di quelle che si usano per le tigri al circo, assemblata in un palazzo di giustizia del Tennessee, tutto ciò che riusciva a richiamare alla sua mente erano i momenti con Will.

Cosa ne avrebbe ricavato Will da questo? Dov’era? Non potevano averlo pagato per una cosa del genere, non avevano mai parlato di Buffalo Bill, non gli aveva mai dato informazioni che lui potesse vendere.

Cosa ancora più importante: non aveva mai avvertito finzione provenire da lui.

Allora ricordò due frasi di Will:

_Anche solo far credere di avere informazioni può giocare a tuo favore_

_Sono l’unico che non ha paura ad avvicinarsi a te e me lo lasciano fare volentieri_

Hannibal abbracciò con lo sguardo tutta l’ampia stanza per la prima volta da quando l’avevano chiuso lì dentro qualche ora prima. Una porta principale proprio di fronte alla sua gabbia, un’entrata laterale alla sua destra da dove continuavano ad entrare e uscire poliziotti, una specie di ufficio privato ricavato all’interno della sala semplicemente innalzando tre pareti di cartongesso…

Era un posto molto diverso da quello a lui riservato all’Istituto.

Era ampio.

Dispersivo.

Aveva molte vie di fuga, nascondigli.

Era poco sorvegliato e molto frequentato.

Una boccata d’aria fresca, proprio come lo era stato l’arrivo di Will al suo quattrocento tredicesimo giorno di prigionia. L’associazione di idee era lampante.

Forse Hannibal aveva commesso il grave errore di sottovalutare Crawford più di un anno prima, ma ora toccava allo zio Jack sbagliare in modo clamoroso.

 

 

 

La fretta di cui aveva parlato Chilton era palpabile. Nel giro di un solo pomeriggio vide prima la Starling; poi arrivò Crawford, solo per qualche minuto e comunque non per parlare con lui. Jack era troppo sveglio per perdere tempo a fargli domande sapendo che lui non avrebbe risposto. E infine arrivò il governatore pronto a soddisfare ogni sua richiesta per il vero nome di Buffalo Bill.

Aveva fino al mattino, se si fosse rifiutato l’avrebbero rispedito all’Istituto.

Da dove avessero preso tutta questa convinzione che lui sapesse chi era Buffalo Bill ormai era facile da intuire.

Hannibal cominciò a chiedersi cosa stesse aspettando Will. Se aveva in mente di fare qualcosa e quando.

La cena gli arrivò in un vassoio a tarda sera, in un vassoio molto più grande di quelli portati da Will e in porzioni molto più abbondanti. In uno degli scomparti pasticcio di patate.

Come d’abitudine Hannibal sollevò le patate per guardare sotto: fichi e prosciutto.

Non solo, un microscopico biglietto con su scritto _Dai loro il vero nome_.

Hannibal finì tutto quanto sul vassoio anche se non per fame.

Masticò gli ultimi bocconi guardando fisso di fronte a sé, al di là delle sbarre, quella scritta EXIT illuminata di rosso era ipnotica.

E passò in rassegna ogni possibile esito della situazione.

Non ne vedeva alcuno a suo favore.

Una volta consegnato il vero nome di Buffalo Bill cosa gli sarebbe rimasto da barattare?

Perché Will gli chiedeva quello e non di mentire, invece, per prendere tempo?

Stava…?

Lo attraversò di nuovo l’idea di essere la vittima di un lunghissimo imbroglio portato avanti dal più bravo attore nelle fila dell’FBI.

Will, comparso proprio dopo il suo primo colloquio con la Starling, ora che ci pensava, Will che si era presentato come il compagno perfetto e gli aveva dato molto più di quanto l’FBI avrebbe mai potuto richiedergli, Will che si era guadagnato la sua completa fiducia per chiedergli ora l’unica cosa che all’FBI serviva sapere per catturare un altro, l’ennesimo serial killer.

Ad opera di Jack Crawford.

Hannibal si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

Mai si era sentito più perso in vita sua.

Non gli importava di tornare all’Istituto, non gli importava di aiutare Crawford a coprirsi di onori, non gli importava di Buffalo Bill né della ragazza che stava per essere ammazzata e scuoiata.

Quelli erano i collaterali dell’unico grande danno che lui avrebbe ricevuto: perdere il suo compagno.

Che non l’avesse mai avuto non contava, contava solo che l’avrebbe perso.

Sentiva premere sul petto schiacciante e soffocante, per la prima volta, il peso della solitudine.

Quindi Will rimaneva l’unica cosa da perdere, la sola. Una volta perso lui non c’era più nulla.

Ecco qual era il risultato dell’equazione, l’esito che cercava. Non ce n’erano svariati ce n’era solo uno, insopportabile.

 

 

Rivelò il nome Jame Gumb alla Starling con tale indifferenza che risultò credibile alle sue stesse orecchie; il tono di un uomo che è stato sconfitto. Al punto che il nome non fu l’unica rivelazione; ricordava dove viveva il ragazzo all’epoca delle sedute nel suo studio, ricordava il nome del suo amante, ricordava anche il suo viso, consegnò alla Starling uno schizzo fatto mentre la aspettava.

E questo era quanto.

A sera, il palazzo di giustizia si era trasformato in una chiesa; riecheggiava ogni rumore, dalla porta chiusa ai passi delle poche guardie rimaste. Qualche faccia compariva ora da un’entrata, ora dall’altra.

Silenzio, più che altro.

Finché dalla porta di servizio, quella con la scritta EXIT che troneggiava rossa e incandescente, non si palesarono tre individui in divisa. Il carrello per la cena recava quanto da lui richiesto come prima ricompensa all’aiuto fornito: carne rossa, contorno e vino.

“Dottore buonasera!” esclamò una delle guardie, “È ora di cena.”

Si avvicinarono alla gabbia. L’uomo dietro quello che l’aveva salutato teneva la testa bassa e il cappello gli copriva il viso, gli altri due stavano attendendo proprio lui, a giudicare dall’immobilità della scena.

A Hannibal fu sufficiente guardare le mani dell’uomo silenzioso per capire chi fosse. Quelle mani l’avevano toccato così tante volte che le avrebbe riconosciute anche in mezzo ad una folla.

Inalò a fondo infine riconoscendo Will in modo inequivocabile.

“Dottore può voltarsi e darmi le mani, per favore?” domandò gentile Will, come se non l’avesse mai visto prima.

Era in divisa davvero. Non poteva sapere se l’avesse rubata o se fosse sempre stata sua, ancora una volta sarebbe dovuto stare al gioco e vedere come gli eventi si sarebbero evoluti. E ancora una volta a Will veniva dato il compito di avvicinarsi a lui, perché Will era l’unico che non aveva timore di toccarlo.

Si abbassò lungo le sbarre fino a sedersi a terra, infilò le mani aspettandosi lo scatto delle manette attorno ai polsi.

Will gli appoggiò le manette aperte in mano e gli accarezzò le braccia. Hannibal chiuse gli occhi e sospirò di sollievo, sorridendo. L’euforia lo portò indietro di dieci anni, sarebbe stata una notte memorabile.

Will disse: “Siamo pronti, aprite la cella,” e Hannibal scattò in piedi non appena gli uomini furono dentro.

 

 

Will aveva causato la morte di Dolarhyde per compiacerlo, all’Istituto. Quella era stata una dimostrazione di capacità manipolative pari alle sue.

Quello che Will aveva appena fatto al poliziotto, invece, non aveva descrizione. Hannibal ci avrebbe provato, forse più avanti, un giorno, con uno dei suoi disegni, a fermare questo attimo di perfezione, ma al momento poteva solo ammirare in silenzio.

Will possedeva la meravigliosa furia del principiante mischiata ad un’incredibile precisione da maestro. Ed amava il sangue più di ogni altra cosa.

Finì di ritagliare la faccia di quello che era stato uno dei suoi colleghi e la sollevò come fosse un panno da stendere al sole.

Hannibal si era appena infilato nei vestiti dell’ex poliziotto e ora si stava sdraiando in mezzo alla stanza. “Tu stai qui,” disse Will mettendogli addosso il viso del poliziotto come una maschera di carnevale. Lo aggiustò perché combaciassero mento e occhi. “Respira come quando stavamo nella doccia e sembrerai un uomo sul punto di morire,” ridacchiò. Si abbassò e lo baciò, in parte toccando anche la sua bocca. “Fidati di me. Stanotte saremo lontano a dormire insieme da qualche parte.”

 

 

Il caos che si scatenò alla notizia di quanto accaduto fu tutto intorno a lui e in brevissimo tempo.

Nel corso delle operazioni udì solo due spari, ma non volle pensare alla possibilità che c’entrassero con Will. Gli aveva chiesto di fidarsi di lui e ora più che mai non aveva dubbi.

Tutto stava andando come previsto. Lo portarono fuori su una lettiga mentre un collega premuroso lo chiamava Pembry e lo teneva per mano.

Lo infilarono nell’ambulanza appena arrivata che partì a sirene urlanti.

Sirene che si spensero dopo solo un paio di minuti di corsa, strano.

L’ambulanza compì una brusca sterzata a destra e si fermò su quella che dava tutta l’impressione di essere una strada sterrata.

“Ehi…” la voce di Will dal posto di guida.

Hannibal si levò la faccia di Pembry dalla faccia e si tirò su a sedere.

“Puoi dirmi che sono un genio, non mi offendo,” Will lo stava osservando mezzo voltato sul posto di guida.

Così com’era, col viso sporco del sangue di Pembry, Hannibal si aggrappò al sedile di Will, si issò e si buttò su di lui per chiudergli la bocca con un bacio. Uno che potesse sentire davvero con le sue labbra.

Will indietreggiò con il collo di qualche centimetro. “Prima dimmi che stavi impazzendo,” bisbigliò. La sua bocca era così vicino che Hannibal dovette stringere i denti per trattenersi. “Dimmi che stavi impazzendo all’idea che fosse tutta finzione.”

Si accorse di quanto la mascella fosse contratta quando cercò di parlare e non gli riuscì nemmeno di aprire la bocca.

“Dillo,” ripeté Will impaziente.

“Gli ho dato il nome vero di Buffalo Bill,” riuscì a mormorare Hannibal, “Quale altra prova ti serve? L’avrei mai fatto se non avessi pensato che non avevo nulla da perdere? Se non fossi stato disperato?”

“Disperato mi piace.”

“Perché volevi che fosse il nome vero?” domandò Hannibal, “Che bisogno c’era di specificarlo? L’hai fatto apposta? Volevi che pensassi che mi stavi prendendo in giro?”

“Non lo sai che i figli appena nati fanno passare in secondo piano i fratelli maggiori?” rispose Will sorridente, “Dovevamo distogliere l’attenzione da te, non attirarla. Pensa cosa sarebbe successo se fossero andati a cercare Buffalo Bill e fossero tornati con niente tra le mani, ti avrebbero messo in croce. Invece così tutti sono andati dal nuovo serial killer e hanno dimenticato quello… Vecchio,” Will pronunciò l’ultima parola staccata dal resto e lo baciò sulle labbra. Ci passò la lingua sopra.

“Mi piaci ricoperto di sangue,” gli disse ancora, “Ma sono sicuro che il tuo ha un sapore migliore di questo.” Con la mano tastò alla cieca dietro al sedile da dove riemerse reggendo uno zaino. Ne estrasse salviettine bagnate e un asciugamano e li passò a Hannibal.

“Mi spiace averti lasciato senza dire nulla,” proseguì Will mentre Hannibal si puliva viso e mani, “Ma non appena ho fatto quella soffiata alla Starling per metterle la pulce nell’orecchio ho dovuto agire subito per infilarmi nel Palazzo di Giustizia. Non c’è stato tempo. E poi…”

“Ti sei divertito di più così,” concluse per lui Hannibal pulendosi il collo.

“Divertito non è il termine esatto. Ho scoperto di non reagire bene alla separazione da te,” Will gli prese dalle mani i fazzoletti sporchi e gli pulì le parti che lui aveva mancato, sotto all’orecchio, sul mento, attorno al naso.

Questo ragazzo si stava accaparrando tutta la sua ammirazione e ne era anche orgoglioso sebbene Will non fosse una sua creazione. Will non era stato manipolato da lui, aveva scelto da solo, architettato tutto da solo, era meglio di qualsiasi mente deviata Hannibal avesse incontrato nella sua vita. Will desiderava, Will agiva.

“Tu sei un genio, Will,” lo lodò Hannibal. Lo vide bearsi del complimento ricevuto e gli piacque quell’infantile imbarazzo come se si fosse appena sentito dire da un padre che era un bravo ragazzo.

Forse anche Will era stato un primogenito trascurato.

“Allora, dottore, dove vuole che la porti?” Will ritirò asciugamani e salviette sporche nello zaino, da un’altra tasca spuntarono t-shirt e pantaloni per entrambi.

Hannibal prese gli indumenti per lui. “Vuoi farmi credere che ogni mossa da qui in avanti non è già stata organizzata nei minimi dettagli?”

Will iniziò a sbottonarsi la divisa, il viso acceso da un’espressione furba che lo rendeva ancora più bello, “Sì ma… Ogni tuo suggerimento sarà sempre ben accolto.”


End file.
